Blog użytkownika:Domi06/Me Without You...
Witam Cię drogi czytelniku. To mój drugi blog, taka mnie naszła wena na niego. Uwaga dla czytelników mojego pierwszego bloga: tam też będą nexty, może tylko troche rzadziej, ale sie postaram :). Ten tu kolażyk (zrobiony z nudów) przedstawia wygląd bohaterów w pierwszym rozdziale i prologu: thumb|left|336px Krótkie info: *w pierwszym rozdziale bohaterowie mają 15 lat, później po 18 *Wikingowie walczą ze smokami *Czkawka ma Szczerbatka *Czkawka ma obie nogi, a Szczerbatek obie lotki *myśli lub sny będą pisane grubą czcionką *rozdziały będą zazwyczaj co 2 dni 'Jeśli czytałeś, zostaw po sobie komentarz :)' Krótkie słowo wstępu Smoki. Istoty, które od wieków atakują naszą wyspę, Berk. Porywają owce, niszczą domy. A my je zabijamy. Jesteśmy wikingami. Naszym wodzem jest Stoick Ważki, dla mnie jest on dodatkowo ojcem. Mam na imię Czkawka. Tak, jestem synem wodza. Czy można mnie nazwać wikingiem? Mój ojciec z pewnością tak nie uważa. Ja zresztą też nie. Co ze mnie za wiking? Chudy, wątły chłopak, który muchy by nie skrzywdził, a co dopiero smoka zabić. Śmiechu warte. Tak właśnie myślą o mnie wszyscy, których znam. A, i jeszcze jedno. Wytresowałem Nocną Furię. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się. Ja, obiekt kpin i żartów, oswoiłem najstraszliwszego smoka na ziemi. Szczerbatek, bo tak go nazwałem, pokazał mi jak piękny i niesamowity jest świat smoków. Okazało się, że to wszystko, co nam dotychczas wmawiano, to nieprawda. Szczerbatek został moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Muszę go jednak ukrywać przed ojcem, bo gdyby się dowiedział... To w skrócie o mnie. Wierzę, że nadejdą dni, kiedy jednak zjednoczą się te dwa światy. Świat wikingów i świat smoków... 1. Szara codzienność Jedząc śniadanie, myślałem o tym, co dziś będę robił. Pójde do kuźni, zrobie to co mi zleci Pyskacz, skończe jak najszybciej i pójde do Szczerbatka. Tam zamierzałem spędzić resztę dnia. Początkowo mój plan przebiegał pomyślnie. Pyskacz prosił, żebym naostrzył 2 miecze, 4 topory i 2 młoty. Kiedy skończyłem topory i mecze, zabrałem się za młoty. Wtedy zjawił się taki nasz gang młodocianych przestępców. Nie no, żartowałem. W każdym razie w jego skład wchodzą: Mieczyk i Szpadka- bliźniaki, które nic, tylko się biją, Śledzik- chodząca encyklopedia, Sączysmark- najbardziej lubiący mi dokuczać oraz Astrid- piękna blondynka o błękitnych oczach, bardzo brutalna, stanowcza, ale na swój sposób urocza. Taak, nie ukrywam. Lubię ją... Ale nie o mnie. A wracając, oto moi najwięksi prześladowcy. Byli już blisko kuźni, zobaczyli mnie. Starałem się po prostu nie zwracać na nich uwagi. -Prosze, prosze- Sączysmark rozpoczął akcję Dokopmy największej ciamajdzie na Berk.- Hej Czkawuś. Co z moim toporem? -Nie widzisz?- odwarknąłem.- Już skończony. -A nasze miecze?- włączyły się bliźniaki. Westchnąłem. -Też- odparłem. -Ale się obijasz Czkawuś- kontynuował Sączysmark. Wszystko się we mnie zagotowało. Tak, mam słabe nerwy. Skończywszy ostatni młot, rzuciłem wszystko i wybiegłem z kuźni. Niestety, mam strasznego pecha. Zaliczyłem glebę na ich oczach. Oczywiście wszyscy w śmiech. Wstałem, otrzepałem się i palnąłem w ich stronę na odchodne: -Jeszcze wam kiedyś pokaże. Upokorze was równie mocno, jak wy mnie.- Moje słowa wywołały u nich jeszcze większy atak śmiechu. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ruszyłem przed siebie, w stronę Kruczego urwiska. Szczerbatek zaczął skakać z radości, kiedy tylko znalazłem się w zasięgu jego wzroku. -Cześć Mordko- powitałem go wesoło. Kiedy z nim jestem, od razu poprawia mi się humor.- Przepraszam, ale nie zdążyłem dziś nic przynieść.- odpowiedziałem na nieme pytanie smoka, podczas gdy obwąchiwał mnie w poszukiwaniu ryb. Usiadłem przy wielkim kamieniu. Szczerbol ułożył się koło mnie. -Wiesz, mam już wszystkiego dosyć- zwierzyłem mu się.- Dosyć Sączysmarka, dosyć bliźniaków, ojca... Życia. Tylko ciebie nie mam dosyć. Gad zamruczał współczująco. -Powiem ci, że od dłuższego czasu rozważam ucieczkę- kontynuowałem.- Coraz częściej biorę tę opcję pod uwagę. Nikt tęsknić nie będzie, a nam będzie żyło się lepiej.. Co myslisz? Smok ziewnął przeciągle. -Masz rację, odłóżmy to na później. Czas na drzemkę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem. Ale, gdy tylko się obudziłem, wiedziałem, że muszę wracać. Było już póóźno. Natychmiast zerwałem się z miejsca. Szczerbatek również wstał i przeciągnął się z lubością. -Trochę się zasiedziałem- powiedziałem, bardziej do siebie.- Muszę lecieć. Do jutra Mordko!- krzyknąłem do smoka, który musiał zostać nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Do naszej osady dotarłem szybciej niż zwykle. Od razu skierowałem się w stronę domu. Wszedłem do środka, a zamykając drzwi, wiedziałem już, że ojciec czeka na mnie. UFF, no to czeka cie rozmowa Czkawka. Ale nie. Postanowiłem, że warto żyć z ojcem w dobrych stosunkach. Ja chciałem tego zawsze, ale on? W sumie niegdy nie czułem, że jest dla mnie prawdziwym tatą. Odwróciłem się i chciałem iść prosto na górę, ale zatrzymał mnie, jak zwykle. -Czkawka! Wracaj tu. Z westchnięciem spojrzałem na niego. -Słucham. Spodziewał się chyba jakiegoś odpyskowania z mojej strony, ale tak jak mówiłem, chciałem mieć ojca. Odchrząknął głośno. -Więc tak. Jutro jest Smocze Szkolenie, na które idzisz. Totalnie mnie zatkało. -Wiesz to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł- odparłem głośno łapiąc powietrze. -Nie zaczynaj Czkawka. -Co? Ale.. jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież mówiłem ci, ja nie chce zabijać smoków! Tłumaczyłe ci, z nimi można żyć... -Dosyć tego! Pójdziesz mi koniec! Zrobią tam z ciebie wikinga! A nie ciamajde i niedorajde! Nie chce takiego syna! W tym momencie poczułem, jakbym dostał w twarz. Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Po prostu poszedłem do siebie. Jeszcze nigdy tak silnie nie czułem się niepotrzebny i straciłem chęć do życia... '*Stoick*' Wiem, że przesadziłem, ale to dla jego dobra. Musi w końcu zmężnieć. Kiedyś mi za to podziękuje. O, ktoś puka, otworzę. '*Astrid*' W sumie, po co ja tu przyszłam? Sama nie jestem pewna. Naprawdę nie podoba mi się jak inni traktują Czkawkę. Dlatego nie biorę w tym udziału. Jednak trzymam się z nimi odkąd pamiętam, tak było zawsze. Z nimi, czyli Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami. Z tego co wiem, Czkawka nie ma też dobrych kontaktów z ojcem. Nawet trochę mu współczułam... Zapukałam. Otworzył mi Stoick. -Witaj Astrid- rzekł z uśmiechem.- Co cię tu sprowadza? -Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam, że tak późno,ale... Jest Czkawka?- zapytałam grzecznie. -No jest, ale nie wiem po co chcesz się z nim widzieć.- Wódź wpuścił mnie do środka. Od razu zauważyłam stojącą przy kominku spakowaną torbę (czy coś w tym stylu XD). -Wyjeżdża wódz?- spytałam. -Tak- westchnął.- Płyniemy odnaleźć Smocze Leże. Może w końcu się uda. Twój ojciec też płynie. O, dobrze wiedzieć. -To ja już pójdę do Czkawki- powiedziałam. -Tak, tak. Schodami na górę.- poinstruował mnie wódź. Pokonawszy schody, udałam się instynktownie do pierwszego pokoju. Kiedy tam weszłam, ujrzałam coś przerażającego. '*Czkawka*' Ręce nie drżały mi ze strachu, tylko z podniecenia i ciekawości. Jak to jest. Siedząc na łóżku z nożem w ręce, myślałem tylko o tym, że za chwilę poczuję ulgę i już dla nikogo nie będę ciężarem. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich... Astrid?! A ona co tu robi?! -Czkawka!- doskoczyła do mnie i jednym ruchem zabrała nóż.- Co ty wyrabiasz, człowieku?! -Co ty tu robisz?- oszołomiony zadałem jej inne pytanie. -Ja... Ty mi jeszcze nie odpowiedziałeś! -Oj no dobra!- Westchnąłem.- Chciałem ulżyć światu- wzruszyłem ramionami. -Światu czy sobie? -Temu i temu... Nieważne. Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Po co przyszłaś? Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zrezygnowała. Spojrzałem na nią kątem oka. Jest taka piękna... Zaraz, Czkawka opamiętaj się. -Przyszłam, bo... Jakoś tak... Chciałam cię przeprosić. No wiesz, za Sączysmarka i za nas. Nie powinniśmy... Dopiero teraz widzę do czego to mogło doprowadzić. Do czego ja mogłam doprowadzić.- Odruchowo spojrzeliśmy na nóż, który Astrid nadal trzymała i, który po chwili odłożyła. -Nie przepraszaj za nich. To nie przez ciebie, Astrid... To ojciec...- urwałem. -No tak, wyjeżdża- pokiwała głową. -Wyjeżdża?- Ta informacja wprawiła mnie w euforię. Nareszcie, nadszedł czas. Czas ucieczki. Jeszcze dzisiaj. -Czkawka?- Astrid niepewnie potrząsnęła mnie za ramię.- Co jest? Spojrzałem na nią uradowany. Zaraz po tym wstałem i z determinacją zacząłem pakować do torby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. -Co ty znowu robisz?- Dziewczyna wstała lekko wkurzona brakiem odpowiedzi. -Wyjeżdżam- odpowiedziałem krótko. -Co?!- NAjwyraźniej moja odpowiedź zbiła ją z pantałyku.- Ale...czemu? Nie wytrzymałem. Przerwałem pakowanie. - Serio? Czemu? Bo wyobraź sobie, ja już nie daję rady. Nie mam tu życia. Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? Gdyby wszyscy ci dokuczali i nie dawali żyć? Milczała. - No właśnie.- Odwróciłem się i wróciłem do poprzedniej czynności.- Nikt mnie tu nie chce. Nawet własny ojciec. Założę się, że jeszcze zrobią z tej okazji wielką ucztę w twierdzy. '*Astrid*' Niby to jego sprawa, ale zabolało mnie to okropnie. To, że wyjeżdża. -A jeśli... ja chcę żebyś został? Ja to powiedziałam głośno? No to już po mnie. Czkawka odwrócił się powoli. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był w rozsypce.' I po co mu mieszasz w głowie kobieto?!' '*Czkawka*' Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że usłyszę coś takiego. A już na peno nie od Astrid. No to teraz mam mentlik w głowie. -Astrid- zacząłem.- Zrozum, ja muszę odejść. Smutno pokiwała głową. A zaraz potem, kiedy myślałem, że nic dziwniejszego mnie już dziś nie spotka, ona po prostu się do mnie przytuliła. Zwyczajny gest. Ludzie się przytulają na pożegnanie. Jeśli im na sobie zależy. Ale na mnie nikomu nie zależy. W takim razie, co miał oznaczać nasz przytulas? Dziewczyna oderwała się ode mnie tak gwałtownie, jak się przytuliła. Widać było jej zmiesznie na twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko -Wiesz, miałbym do ciebie jeszcze dwie prośby. -Jakie?-zapytała. -Po pierwsze, zajmij na chwilę tatę. Zrozumiała. Zeszła schodami na dół. Jest next :3 Niektórzy mogą sądzić, że to kolejne, takie jak inne opowiadanie. Chciałabym więc coś powiedzieć. Nie zamierzam od nikogo ściągać pomysłu, ani niczego kopiować. To moje opko i mam na nie pomysł. W blogach, które czytałam, może początki były podobne, ale mam już pomysł na ciąg dalszy :) Chciałabym, aby był inny niż w blogach, które znam. Przynajmniej tak się postaram. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: Nie kopiuję od nikogo pomysłów. Koniec To tyle na dziś, paa :* PS: Możecie zgadywać, co jest tą drugą prośbą :) '2. Jedna decyzja może zmienić życie wszystkich' '*Astrid*' Dlaczego ja dałam się na to namówić? -Co tam Astrid, rozmawiałaś z Czkawką?- zagadnął wódź, gdy już mnie zauważył. -Tak- odparłam, próbując grać na zwłokę. Nerwowo usiłowałam wymyśleć coś, żeby Czkawka mógł się wymknąć.-Widział wódź coś takiego?- palnęłam. -Ale co, dziecko? -No tutaj, przy kominku. Jak iskry lecą... '*Czkawka*' Teraz. Po cichu zeszłem po schodach. Astrid wciskała mu jakieś kity o tym, jak to patrzenie w ogień odmładza, czy coś. Pff. Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. Będąc prze drzwiach, dałem dziewczynie znak, że może już kończyć to całe przedstawienie. Po cichutku zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. -To ja będę już lepiej leciała, bo rodzice...- wojowniczka cofnęła się szybko. -Tak, tak, nie zatrzymuję cię. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Ona również opuściła dom. Podziękowałem jej z uśmiechem. -Zamierzasz kiedyś wrócić?- spytała z nadzieją, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. -Nie, raczej nie- Nie chciałem by niepotrzebnie się łudziła. Chyba coś jej się przypomniało. -A twoja druga prośba? Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Proszę nie mów nikomu o tym... O tym, że uciekłem. Jakby ktoś pytał, ty nic nie wiesz ok? -Jasne- Ku mojmu zdziwieniu zgodziła się od razu. Może, tak jak ja, chciała, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło. Po chwili dostałem z pięści w ramię.- To za to, że uciekasz. Nim zdążyłem coś odpowiedzieć, pocałowała mnie w policzek.- A to, na zachętę. Żebyś kiedyś jednak wrócił. Po tych słowach uciekła. A ja stałem jak taki kołek. 20 minut później byłem już przy Szczerbatku. '*Astrid*' Kiedy dotarłam do domu, rodzice już spali. Pobiegłam na górę, do swojego pokoju. Łzy same pociekły mi z oczu. Co się ze mną dzieje? Usiadłam przy oknie i patrzyłam w gwiazdy. Ciszę przerwał ryk Nocnej Furii. Coś podpowiadało mi, aby nie wszczynać alarmu. Nie wiem, może po prostu byłam już zbyt zmęczona. Nie miałam nawet siły, by się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, momentalnie zasypiając. '*Narrator*' Następnego dnia Stoick, nie zaglądając nawet do pokoju syna, by się z nim pożegnać, wraz ze swymi ludźmi wypłynęli w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża. Jeźdźcy zaczęli Smocze Szkolenie pd nadzorem Pyskacza. Szkolenie, na którym nie pojawił się Czkawka. Nie pojawił się, bo był wtedy ze Szczerbatkiem. Byli w chmurach, wirując i poznając świat z innej perspektywy. Perspektywy smoka. '*Czkawka*' O tak! To właśnie to magiczne uczucie, które czuję zawsze kiedy latam. Potocznie nazywają to wolność, ale dla mnie to coś więcej. Coś, jak stały element życiowy, którego zawsze mi brakowało. Równie ważny jak jedzenie czy picie. -Jest... pięknie!- krzyknąłem uradowany. Szczerbatek wypuścił plazmę, będąc równie szczęśliwy jak ja. Zaśmialiśmy się wesoło, oczywiście każdy z nas po swojemu. '*Astrid*' -Ja tam od razu wiedziałem, że nie przyjdzie. Za duży z niego tchórz. Odynie, Sączysmark jak sie zaraz nie zamkniesz, to nie ręczę za siebie. -No, no- przytaknęła mu ochoczo Szpadka.- Większy tchórz od Mieczyka. -Taak. Zaraz, że co?- I zaczęli się bić. -Pewnie leży i płacze- dopowiedział Śledzik, który dotychczas nie dogryzał Czkawce za bardzo. Jak widać miało się to zmienić. Posłałam mu gniewne spojrzenie. Po chwili wróciłam do obserwowania chmur. -Dzieciaki, nie obijać mi sie tu! Koniec tych pogaduszek.- Pyskacz szykował się już do wypuszczenia kolejnego smoka z klatki. Wstałam z ziemi, otrzepałam nieco spódniczkę i wszyscy zrezygnowani powlokliśmy się w stronę naszego nauczyciela. ''~ Miesiąc później~ '*Stoick*' Kolejna porażka. Kolejne nieudane poszukiwania. Znowu pudło. Będziemy szukać dalej, aż w końcu wytępimy te szkodniki raz na zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Pyskaczowi poszło lepiej. Może ta moja porażka nie będzie aż tak dotkliwa, jeśli okarze się, że Pyskacz zrobił z mojego syna prawdziwego wikinga. Gdy dobiliśmy do portu w Berk, wydałem polecenia między moich ludzi i udałem się na Arenę. Dzieciaki naprawdę świetni sobie radziły. Szczególnie Astrid. Ale nie widziałem wśród nich Czkawki. Co za leń. To już przesada. Lenistwo lenistwem, ale przecież to nie byle kaprys, tylko jego święty obowiązek, na Thora! Trzeba coś w końcu zrobić z tym chłopakiem. Gdy tylko skończyły się zajęcia, podszedłem do Pyskacza. -O Stoick- powitał mnie, nieco zmieszany.- Jak tam wyprawa? Znaleźliście to Leże? -Nieczego nie znaleźliśmy- odparłem nerwowo. -To ten... Jak widzisz, szkolenie przebiega doskonale. Zero problemów.- Kowal począł nerwowo przystępować z nogi na drewnianą nogę. -Zauważyłem. Zero problemów. W takim razie gdzie jest Czkawka? Czy chociaż raz raczył stawić sie na zajęcia? -E, no wiesz Stoick... To nie takie proste... On... -Dość tego!- przerwałem mu gwałtownie. Zrobiłem zwrot w tył i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyłem prosto do domu. Po drodze ludzie, nie wiedzieć czemu, patrzyli na mnie współczująco. Byłem zbyt roztrzęsiony, by się nad tym zastanowić. Słyszałem za sobą wołanie Pyskacza. Ale nie zatrzymywałem się. Z hukiem otworzyłem drzwi domu i z impetem wparowałem do pokoju Czkawki. Pustego pokoju. Za mną wbiegł zdyszany Pyskacz. -Gdzie... gdzie on jest?- zapytałem. Przyjaciel podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. -Przykro mi- powiedział współczująco. Dopiero wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Najpierw ona, a teraz on... -Problem z głowy- mruknąłem. 3.Towarzysz '*Czkawka*' Po pewnym czasie wylądowaliśmy na małej wyspie. Było tam naprawdę pięknie. Lasy, strumyki, doliny. I brak ludzi. Idealnie. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka i rzuciłem mu rybę. -Mały poczęstunek- Podparłem się pod boki i patrzyłem na smoka, który po chwili zwrócił mi połowę dorsza. -Eee, dzięki- Z trudem przełknąłem swoją część. Niedługo potem polecieliśmy dalej. '*Astrid*' Nie powiedział tego. Nie obiecał, że wróci. Po co miałby? To dlaczego ja cały czas tak myślę?! '''Pogódź się z tym, dziewczyno.' On nie wróci, nie ma się co oszukiwać. Trzeba się znowu przestawić, na normalny tryb życia. Czas zapomnieć. I co ja próbuję sobie wmówić? Przecież to nic nie da... '*Czkawka*' W czasie lotu podziwiałem panoramę wyspy, nad którą akurat przelatywaliśmy. Wtem spostrzegłem pod nami osadę, atakowaną przez... Nie widziałem dokładnie kogo. Trzeba podlecieć bliżej. Okazało się, że zamaskowana postać ma... smoka. Jakiś nieznany mi gatunek. Ale zaraz no, smoka?! Kto to niby jest? Jeździec, z tego co zaobserwowałem, nie zamierzał zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Zależało mu jedynie na ich dobytku. Podpalił jeden z domów, a kiedy wszystkich ogarnęła panika i nikt nie patrzył, prześlizgnął się do czegoś w rodzaju naszej twierdzy. -Tam Szczerbo. Do okna.- poleciłem. Moim oczom ukazały się wszystkie łupy i kosztowności trzymane tutaj przez mieszkańców wioski. Rabuś musiał wiedzieć, gdzie to trzymają. I od początku mieć plan. Plan, który my mieliśmy mu pokrzyżować. -Dobra Szczerbek- szepąłem do niego.- Czas nieco utrzeć nosa temu złodziejaszkowi. Złodziej musiał bardzo się przestraszyć, kiedy Mordka wystrzelił plazmę i wlecieliśmy do środka. -Koniec tej zabawy!- zawołałem.- Współpracuj, a nic ci się nie stanie.- Nie wiem skąd zebrało się we mnie tyle pewności siebie. Nagle do środka wpadli mieszkańcy w tym samym czasie, kiedy złodziej zdążył się wymknąć przez okno. -To on, chciał nas okraść!- krzyknął ktoś z zebranych i wskazał na mnie palcem. -Co? To wcale nie ja! Chciałem wam pomóc!- uniosłem ręce w obronnym geście. Tamci zamiast nie słuchać, rzucili się na nas z toporami w ręku. Westchnąłem ciężko. -Trudno. Zmywamy się- To drugie zdanie skierowałem do Nocnej Furii. Opuściliśmy pomieszczenie z ogromną łatwością. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i od razu namierzyłem wzrokiem odlatującego w oddali niedoszłego złodzieja. Ruszyliśmy za nim. Był to chłopak, jak już wcześniej zauważyłem. Udało się nam go zagonić w kozi róg. Przyszpililiśmy go do ściany, dosłownie. Szarpanie nic tu nie pomoże. Nie miał wyjścia. -Kim jesteś? Po co chciałem ich okraść? Mów- powiedziałem ostrzegawczo zsiadając ze Szczerbatka. -Niby po co miałbym ci mówić? Chcesz to mnie im po prostu wydaj!- krzyknął. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru- odparłem spokojnie. Moja odpowiedź zdziwiła go.- To.. czego chcesz? -Znać prawdę- odpowiedziałem. Zaśmiał się sarkastycznie.- Prawdę? Z tym to u mnie ciężko.- Westchnął.- Ok, widze, że na mądrego trafiłem gościa. Rozwiąż mnie to ci powiem, a przy okazji ujawnię twarz. Zawachałem się. W końcu kazałem Szczerbatkowi pilnować tamtego smoka. Sam rozwiązałem rabusia, a on ściąnął maskę. Ogółem był wysoki, szczupły, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Miał brązowe oczy i włosy w rudawym odcieniu. Ale mi namąciliście w głowie ;) Tyle ciekawych imion (fajna wyobraźnia XD), ale musiałam wybrać, a wybór był trudny. Więc dedyk dla Cora20 i MelaLoveDragons :) - Nie kradne ok? Ja też muszę jakoś żyć, po prostu. Latam po świecie i mam na imię Arron. To jest Rija- wskazał na smoka.- Wędrujemy po świecie, a nasze główne zajęcie to... w sumie staramy się przeżyć.- Wzruszył ramionami. -A jaki to gatunek?- zapytałem. -Ona? To Zmiennoskrzydły. -Jeszcze się z takim nie zetknąłem. Znasz się na smokach? -Nie bardzo. Ale widziałem ich już bardzo dużo. -A skąd jesteś? Przez chwilę się zawachał.- Pochodzę z wyspy Smirab, prowadzą tam wojnę ze smokami. Uciekłem, bo czułem, że się tam nie nadaję. Nigdy nie ciągnęło, z czego oni tam żyją. Z zabijania... Dlatego ty kradniesz zamiast zabijać?- pomyślałem. Tak naprawdę, przyznam szczerze. Zatkało mnie troche. -Ja ... wiem co czujesz. Mam tak samo. Mieszkałem na Berk. Też uciekłem.- dodałem. W czasie tej naszej wymiany zdań Szczerbatek powoli zapoznawał się z Riją. Widać było, że od razu się polubili. -Dobra- Arron wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę.- Czas się chyba oficjalnie przedstawić. Arron. -Czkawka- Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Na jego twarzy zamajaczył uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał moje imię. -Rodzice się nie zmiłowali co?- Wzruszyłem ramionami, chcąc nie okazywać, jak bardzo nie lubie mojego imienia. -To co?- Tamten poklepał Riję po szyi.- Nadal chcesz mnie wydać tym wieśniakom? -Mam nieco lepszy pomysł- Rudowłosy spojrzał na mnie z ciekawością. Uśmiechnąłem się tajemnico. Nagle otworzyły się przede mną nowe możliwości. '~ ''3 lata później~ thumb|left|324px Minęły już 3 lata. Albo dopiero 3 lata. Nie jestem już tym samym Czkawką co przedtem. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, jestem dużo wyższy, troche bardziej umięsiniony, moje włosy są bujniejsze i nabrały efektywnego blasku, a zielone oczy stały się, że tak powiem, magnesem. Takim na dziewczyny. Charakter również uległ zmianie. Stałem się bardziej pewny siebie, uparty, nieogarnięty xD, szalony, pozytywnie nastawiony do życia... Długo by tu wymieniać. Szczerbatek nadal jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nierozłączni jesteśmy. Zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć, w każdej sytuacji. Moja Mordka ^.^ Jest jeszcze Arron, chłopak, którego poznałem 3 lata temu. I który jest teraz moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście zaraz po Szczerbie. To Aron wszystkiego mnie nauczył, jeśli chodzi o życie na własną rękę. Przyłączyłem się do niego wtedy. Tamtego dnia. Pokazał świat, niebezpieczne i zachwycające miejsca oraz przygody. Otworzył też przede mną bramy świata smoków, które są stałym elementem mojego życia. Nie walczymy, pomagamy. Prócz tego robimy co chcemy, żyjemy bez zasad, nakazów i zakazów. Nie mamy ochoty nawet myśleć o naszym poprzednim życiu. I nigdy, przenigdy nie zamierzamy do niego wrócić. Nie jesteśmy złodziejami. To, że zabieramy różne rzeczy innym, nie znaczy, że jesteśmy złodziejami. My po prostu staramy się przeżyć... '''To ten, kolażyk, jak sie domysliliście, przedstawia wygląd bohaterów teraz :) Małe słówko jeszcze( troche mi się na przemowę zebrało): YoungWolves- tak NIEMIECKI to ZŁO, tak trzymać :D, mój ty materacyku mięciutki XD <3, Wojskowa2003- dzięki, że jesteś, też kocham z Tobą pisać <3 , CzkaSzczerbAst- dzięki, że sprawiasz, że łezka mi się w oku zakręci czasami, jak wciąż mi zadajesz to samo pytanie ;) , za wierność :'), Astrid Hofferson 12!21-' uwielbiam Ciebie i Twoje opka też :* , 789Queen789 - dziękuję Ci, że wróciłaś do pisania i nadal będziesz nas zachwycać swoim talentem literackim <3 Wszyscy czytelnicy, którzy to czytają :P - Bez Was bym nie istniała, DZIĘKUJĘ <3 4. Oto moje nowe życie - Szybciej, szybciej! Byliśmy szybsi od nich, lecieliśmy na równi z wiatrem. Szybowaliśmy jak lotnia, pędziliśmy jak strzała. Nie mieli najmniejszych szans. Lecieli tuż przed nami, ale chwilę potem zostali już daleko w tyle. To na nas czekało zwycięstwo i chwała. -Taak!- Wykrzyknąłem na całe gardło, będąc w euforii. Szczerbatek zawrórmował mi , puszczając plazmę, niczym żołnierz salutujący na cześć bohatera. Wylądowaliśmy niedaleko jaskini, która obecnie była naszym tymczasowym domem. Zaraz po nas wylądował przegrany zawodnik wyścigu. -Przykro mi stary, ale wygląda na to, że dzisiaj znowu Twoja kolej- powiedziałem ściągając maskę. -Tak, tak śmiej się. Jutro się odegram.- burknął Arron, poklepując Riję po pysku. -Jak zwykle- mruknąłem. -Co tam mamroczesz? -Nie mogę się doczekać twojego odwetu- uśmiechnąłem się sarkastycznie. -Zdziwisz sie. Będzie wielki, niespodziewany i niesamowity!- Śmiejąc sie, wzbił się wysoko w niebo i poleciał na poszukiwania. Ten bowiem z nas, który przegrał wyścig, musiał skombinować coś do jedzenia na dany dzień. Taka nasza zasada. Zwykle były to ryby, niezwykle rzadko jakiś jak, często przekąski z pobliskich osad, jeśli jakaś na danej wyspie była. Może dla Arrona zabranie tym ludziom jedzenia było po prostu drogą na skróty, ja jednak nie lubiłem tego robić. Chyba, że z konieczności. W moim przypadku takie łowy zdarzały sie... No, prawie wcale się nie zdarzały. Uśmiechnąłem sie sam do siebie. -Cały dzień dla nas Mordko- Założyłem maskę i już po chwili byliśmy wysoko w chmurach. Tutaj maska była bardzo przydatna, ponieważ wiatr smagał twarz niemiłosiernie, szczególnie przy tak dużych prędkościach, jakie, wraz ze Szczerbem, potrafiliśmy osiągać. Oprócz tego, dzięki masce nikt nie wiedział jak wyglądam. Nikt, kto nie musiał wiedzieć. To również jest bardzo pomocne, kiedy prowadzi się takie życie jak moje czy Arrona. Rozłożyłem ręce i napawałem się przyjemnością z lotu. po drodze minęliśmy z 2 Drzewokosy i kilka Gromogrzmotów. Teraz znałem smoki lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, a życie z nimi było prawdziwym rajem. Czasami przechodziło mi przez głowę pytanie, jak oni teraz żyją, czy tam nadal walczą...? Ale nie teraz. Nie chcę tego nawet sprawdzać. Co mnie to obchodzi. To jest moje nowe życie. '*Astrid*' Czasem ciężko mi zachować pozory. Robic dobrą minę do złej gry. Udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Ale z czasem jest coraz łatwiej. Podobno dzisiaj miał być niezwykły dzień. Miało stać się coś ważnego. Nikt nie wiedział co. Tylko wódź, bo to on chodził cały roześmiany i mówił do wszystkich: Nie mogę się już doczekać albo Nareszcie, tyle na to czekam. Nie poznaję go, zresztą nikt nie wiem co go tak cieszy. Nawet Pyskacz. Szczerze mówiąc, mam cichą nadzieję, że chodzi tu o pewnego chłopaka o pięknych zielonych oczach, któremu pomogłam uciec ponad 3 lata temu. Ta nadzieja jest jednak bardzo nikła, bo niby dlaczego Stoick, zawsze nienawidzący swojego rodzonego syna, nagle miałby się cieszyć z jego powrotu? Te wszystkie myśli zaprzątały mi głowę, podczas gdy szłam przez wioskę do kuźni, aby dać topór do naostrzenia. po drodze spotkałam Szpadkę, którą ostatnio coraz częściej można było spotkać bez brata. Pomachała do mnie i podbieła. Dalej już szłyśmy razem. -Hej mała- powitała mnie.- Do Pyskacza? Kiwnęłam głową twierdząco. -Co z tym naszym wodzem, co?- Może od niej uda mi się czegoś dowiedzieć.- Stało się coś? -Podobno ktoś ma przyjechać, może to przez to- stwierdziła. Przez chwilę zastanowiłam się nad sensem jej słów. Dotarłyśmy do kuźni. Pyskacz uśmiechnął się pod wąsem na nasz widok. -Koga ja widzę! -Hej Pyskacz. Mam coś dla ciebie- podałam mu topór. Przejął go ode mnie i zaczął oglądać z miną znawcy. -Kilka od niego padło co? Jutro możesz go odebrać- powiedział. -Dzięki- odparłam. Razem ze Szpadką zawróciłyśmy i wtedy zobaczyłyśmy wodza, biegnącego w stronę portu. -Przypłynęli!- wołał rozemocjonowany. Zdziwione spojrzałyśmy po sobie, wzruszyłyśmy ramionami i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Zaraz potem również pobiegłyśmy do portu, gdzie byli już prawie wszyscy. Statki właśnie przybijały. Stoick stał na samym czele, aby przywitac przybyszy. Kiedy wystawiono deskę, żeby mogli zejść na ląd, moje serce niemalże wyskakiwało z piersi. Co jeśli to jednak... on? Pierwsza naszym oczom ukazał się dziewczyna. Miała lśniące brązowe włosy, sięgające jej do ramion, ubrana była jak na wikinga przystało. Jej oczy kolorem przypominały mi błękitne niebo. W ręce trzymała topór. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Kiedy tylko zauważyła Stoicka, rozjaśnił się jeszcze bardziej. Rzuciła się biegiem w jego stronę. Wpadli sobie w ramiona. -Och, moja maleńka!- wykrzyknął radosny wódz. Wszyscy obserwowali to zdarzenie z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Wódź, widząc to, odchrząknął głośno i odstawił dziewczynę na bok. -No tatku, chyba trochę schudłeś?- zagaiła śmiało brązowowłosa. Myślę, że nie znalazłoby się takie określenie, które oddałoby w pełni nasze zdziwienie po usłyszeniu tych słów. Jednym słowem zwyczajnie zdębieliśmy. -Tatku?!- wydusiłam z siebie, równocześnie z Pyskaczem. Stoick nieco się zmieszał. Znów głośno odchrząknął. -Kochani- zaczął.- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. Poznajcie Kelly. Moją córkę. Za dużo tego wszystkiego naraz. Ogarnął nas szok. -Kelly?- zapytał zdumiony Pyskacz. -We własnej osobie- uśmiechnęła się.- Nie za bardzo pana pamiętam, ale wydaje mi się, że przyjaźnicie się z tatą. -Dziecko, byłaś taka malutka!- On również porwał ją w ramiona, tak jak wcześniej jej ojciec. Zaśmiali się oboje.- Zbyt maleńka, żeby... W tym momencie Pyskacz urwał, bo Stoick zgromił go wzrokiem. -Kelly- zwrócił sie do córki.- Poznaj swoich rówieśników.- Wskazał na nas, po czym niezauważalnie skinął na mnie głową. Była to chyba prośba, byśmy się nią zajęli. Zostaliśmy z Kelly, a tymczasem pozostali wikingowie witali sie z nią tylko i wracali do siebie. Zaś Stoick i Pyskacz poszli do domu wodza. -Hej, jestem Astrid- Jako pierwsza podeszłam do nowo przybyłej. Z uśmiechem uścisnęłyśmy sobie dłonie. -Kelly- odpowiedziała. Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo miłej, choć stanowczej osoby. Następnie każde z nas witało się z córką wodza. Sączysmark, jak to on, próbował ją oczarować, oczywiście z odwrotnym skutkiem. Może mi się wydawało, ale odniosłam wrażenie, jakby większość nie chciała mieć z Kelly nic do czynienia. Być może dlatego, że była Jego siostrą. '*Stoick*' Gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka, wrzasnąłem na Pyskacza. - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy! Kelly nie pamięta zbyt dużo i całe szczęście. A ty nie waż sie jej niczego przypominać! -Całe życie chcesz ukrywać przed nią prawdę?! Stoick, ona ma już 16 lat! Nie uważasz, że powinna wiedzieć, że ma brata? A raczej miała... Głośno wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. -Nie- wydusiłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Co jej to da? To już przeszłość. Nie warto do tego wracać. -Niektóre rzeczy, które zdarzyły sie kiedyś- wtrącił Pyskacz.- Mogą istotnie wpłynąć na czyjeś życie. Ty wiesz o czym mówię. Miałem tej rozmowy serdecznie dość. Nie wiem co mnie powstrzymało, żeby nie wyrzucic go z domu. -Nie, koniec kropka- oznajmiłem prawie krzycząc.- A teraz, wyjdź! Posłusznie skierował się w stronę drzwi, a wychodząc rzucił na odchodne: -Przemyśl to jeszcze raz. Bo tym razem stracisz Kelly... '*Astrid*' Chłopacy pomogli Kelly zanieść do domku jej rzeczy. Była niezależna i chciała mieszkać sama. Już przynajmniej wiedziałam, dla kogo budowali ten dom. Wkrótce sama równiez udałam się do siebie, podczas, gdy ze statku schodzili inni przybyli. Przed oczami przemknął mi tylko pewien blondyn, schodzący akurat z pokładu.... 5. Magiczne spotkanie w Magicznym miejscu '*Czkawka*' Arron, sądząc po słońcu, wrócił ok. 17. Tak jak myślałem, wolał ukraść, niż upolować. Przyniósł ze sobą podpiekane dorsze i śledzie, kilka jajek i dwa spore kawałki mięsa. Poszedł na łatwiznę, jak to on. Nie żeby przeszkadzało mi dobre jedzenie. Zajadaliśmy ze smakiem. Smoki również pożarły swoje porcje w niesamowitym tępie. -Ale wyrzerka- powiedział Arron, po czym beknął głośno. -Ha- rzachnąłem się.- Nie wyobrażam sobie teraz inaczej żyć- dodałem, odsuwając na bok resztki jedzenia. -Ja też nie- przytaknął mi przyjaciel. -To co- zagaiłem, zmieniając temat.- Przygotuj się, bo jutro znowu lecicie coś dla nas znaleźć. -O nie, nie- ożywił się natychmiast.- Możesz sobie jedynie pomarzyć. Dalej Rija!- popędził smoczycę, wskakując na jej grzbiet.- Lecimy ćwiczyć. Nie dacie nam rady! Zaśmiałem się, widząc, jak dokonują na niebie wszelkich starań, by być szybszym. Obserwowaliśmy ich ze Szczerbatkiem przez chwilę, jednak po pewnym czasie nas to znudziło. -Chodźmy Mordko- wsiadłem na smoka.- Czas się odświeżyć. *** Jakąś godzinke później miałem wrażenie, jakby czas stanął, przestał istnieć. Znaleźliśmy się bowiem w magicznym miejscu, o którym wiedzieliśmy tylko ja i Szczerb. Tak naprawdę nie byłem pewien gdzie to dokładnie leży. Wiedziałem jak tu trafić, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem się jak ta wyspa się nazywa, ani czy są tu jacyś ludzie. Nie było to w sumie ważne. Nigdy jej nie zwiedzaliśmy. Zawsze chodziło nam tylko o to jedyne miejsce. Choćbym nie wiem jakich słów użył, podejrzewam, że nie umiałbym go prawidłowo opisać. Niektórzy powiedzieliby pewnie zwyczajnie: polana, porośnięta masą kwiatów, gdzieś niedaleko wodospad wpadający do małego jeziorka, a niepodal widok rozciągający się aż po góry i lasy. Niektórzy tak by to opisali. Ale nie ja. Jedno co pewne, to to, że w tym miejscu dosłownie czuło się magię w powietrzu. Dlatego było to nasze Magiczne miejsce. A mnie dodatkowo ciągnęło tu jakieś nieznane uczucie, którego nie potrafię nawet nazwać. To właśnie tu zwykłem się odświeżać, jak już wcześniej wspominałem. Konkretnie w tym małym zbiorniku wodnym, do którego wpadał wodospad. Zeskoczyłem z Nocnej Furii i podszedłem do wody. Uklęknąłem. Przejechałem ręką po tafli wody. Następnie podniosłem się z klęczków i zacząłem mówić do Szczerbatka, patrząc mu w oczy. -Powtórzę to, chociaż ci ufam- zwróciłem się do smoka.- Uważaj na siebie. Mruknął coś po swojemu. -Po prostu się martwię- tłumaczyłem, jak za każdym razem. Mordka liznął mnie przyjaźnie i pobiegł do lasu na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Z uśmiechem na ustach pokręciłem głową. Bowiem, kiedy ja brałem kąpiel, on chasał w lesie z innymi smokami, których jak sie niedawno okazało, jest tu w lasach całkiem sporo. Więc jednak ktoś tu zamieszkiwał. Po odesłaniu mojego malucha zrzuciłem z siebie zbędne ubrania oraz maskę i ochoczo wskoczyłem do wody. '*Astrid*' Dalsza część jeszcze dzisiaj. Piszcie czy może być :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania